Batman and Robin The Sabine Gem
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: After a mission where Batman and Robin find a mysterious gemstone...they end up manifesting a particularly...Wayney power. Harem and Multi humor...all sorts of DC girls. Can take girl requests.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I do want to get stay in shape with M humor, so why not start here. Oh, and those who have read the recent chapters of Moon Heir and the Lost One may have heard some talk of this story hinted in chapter 79...but I am not saying if this takes place in the same universe (Kingdom Hearts like Universe) as it or not.

_About three years in the future_

The years had not been fun for Batman. Not at all.

They had spent years fighting against the Light...a powerful unit of villains who had united to destroy the Justice League and take over the world.

Yeah, the normal villain stuff...but this group was far too good.

It was a team up of villains who actually thought things through, thinking villains, not mindless brutes like Solomon Grundy or Shaggy Man, or overly hasty villains like Professor Zoom or Gorilla Grodd , or guys like the Joker.

The group was of Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, The Brain and Klarion the Witch Boy. How the last one was in that group...Batman still didn't know, for he lacked any of their good villain qualities.

They had also, by various means, gotten the loyalties of nearly every villain they knew; T.O Morrow, Ivo, Sportsmaster, Kobra, Black Adam, Joker, Wotan, Black Manta...any hundreds more

The plan they had, it was far too effective. For few of the Justice League, or the Team, remained.

The mole was a surprise really...for it would seem that somehow, Klarion had tracked down Kid Flash's secret identity, and took advantage of Wally's already abusive father, to kill him and replace Wally with a clone with all of Wally's memories, but a transmitter for everything the Light needed for the team.

They had also had a similar transmitter in Superboy...but Miss Martian had accidentally fried it during Bereft, shortly before they replaced Kid Flash.

The damage was immense, not only had much of the world been damaged, but all who remained of the team and of the Justice League were himself, Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Zatanna, Black Canary, Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman.

They had gotten some replacements though, the Justice League now had Fire, Ice, Powergirl, Dr. Light (the heroine), Vixen, Black Lightning, Cyborg, and Aquaman (nee Aqualad), the last three who were out on a mission right now to a volcano in Hawaii, as well as Red Arrow, who was out tracking down Livewire in Metropolis. In addition, there was also Big Barda and Mister Miracle, who were off duty (It was not wise to have the already short tempered Barda on a mission when she was having her period...it was not pleasant lets just say and her husband was the only person who could keep her from leveling a city...again)

The reason for so many females out of the many males heroes available...of the males who applied to the Justice League there were few good options...Hardware was far too gun using for his taste, Steel was in a depression about Superman's death (Though why did Batman have a feeling that such a loss wouldn't be permanent...), Ambush Bug was far too flighty, Kyle Rayner was currently being trained on Ooa, Static was in college at the moment, and Booster Gold was far too arrogant.

They needed the best heroes possible in a world that was still recovering from the death of Superman.

Of the team, their was the addition of his female partner, like Robin was, Batgirl, Power Girl's partner Terra (No, not the traitor one), an amazon and a demigod that worked with Wonder Woman, the two Wonder Girls (Hey, they had two green lanterns before the light killed them), the alien Starfire, Superman's cousin Supergirl (Clark had not liked that surprise at all, about as much as the Superboy surprise), the magician Raven and Deathstroke's daughter, Ravager.

At the moment, they were all at base, which had been moved from the now re-exposed Mount Justice location to a new location, the Justice Island, a private Wayne Tech owned Island in the North Atlantic.

However, Batman, who was currently on the watchtower 2.0, the original having been shot down by a missile from the Light, was currently going through the greatest of evils.

Paperwork

"I never appreciated John and his telepathy before he was gone" Batman mumbled as he could not use his mind to make the papers sign themselves, or better yet, telepathically control Flash and make him want to do it.

He wished he could just get something other than the damn paperwork to do.

Yet unfortunately, he did get that, as a holographic image of Alfred appeared in front of him.

"Master Bruce..." he looked more urgent than normal.

"Alfred?" Batman asked, rather worried at this tone. "Is something wrong..."

"Well, yes sir...well, how do I put this...ever here of the Sabine woman?"

Batman frowned "The woman, who were in myth..."

"Can your really say that with the amazon around?" Alfred asked with a smirk

"True...who were abducted by the mostly male romans to become the mothers of Rome..."

"And somehow the Sabine woman did not hate them for it?" Alfred seemed to be hinting at it

"Well, they did have bad rape laws back then..."

"Actually sir, it was the gem that you and Master Dick had stopped Doctor Psycho from stealing that was the cause of it. Any man who touches the gem gains the ability to cause any woman to want you, though I am told that the effects are non voluntary. The effect is permanent on the female, and can only be removed from the male with a second touch..."

Batman paled, he and Robin had each touched the gem exactly once, Robin taking it from the woman obsessed maniac, and he when he shoved it into a lead lined case.

"So, Robin and I just touch the gem and the effects are removed..." Batman tried to keep calm.

"Yes, Master Bruce...but try not to look at any woman until you get back here...if you or Master Dick so much as look at a female, they will become attached to you forever, and the effect does remove both of your inhibitions, though I am told that as Master Dick is a virgin...and you aren't, he has a chance of resisting..."

"Batman..." Black Canary, the black unitard wearing, fish net legged, D cup buxom heroine had popped in at this moment, intending to bring in yet _another_ load of paperwork, before she briefly glowed pink...and what happened next forced the butler to cover his eyes with his hand.

"Urgh...Thomas and Martha may have wanted grandchildren...but I never did warn him about the fertility thing...I do hope Master Dick is not having the same problems"

Problem was, he couldn't reach him...

Oh well, perhaps he would avoid trouble

_Oh how wrong Alfred is_

Located in the northern Bahama's, not far from the coast of Florida, Justice Island was a de-commissioned Wayne Tech test facility for airplanes and other products (No weapons other than batarangs and other similar bat themed products of course), with a pristine white beach on the fringes, with a square of jungle fringing the compound that was inhabited by the team.

A small town practically, with squares, its own runway for the bio ship and the Sphere super-cycle and practice grounds for various skills, it had all the commodities of the old base (save for the dearly missed Red Tornado), and more.

At the moment, we find an older Zatanna practicing her limited physical combat skills with the older Barbara Gordon, who was now Batgirl.

Zatanna was taller now, having changed her uniform to resemble the one she would wear in comics; a tight white shirt, a black jacket and fishnets with her father's hat on top, with B cup breasts, her short skirt still being retained. Barbara was dressed in a skintight black suit with the bat logo over her C cup breasts.

Batman had taken to a more uniform ready policy after the Light had started, and was not comfortable enough to retract it.

_Recognized, Robin, B01_

The girls briefly, or at least planned to be, stopped their sparring as a taller, more mature, leader type Robin, appeared via the zeta beam.

The two females then glowed pink, which Robin noticed with a frown.

Of course, unlike Batman...Robin would not be drawn in by the Sabine gem's effect, so he saw the whole thing with an innocent air for a crime fighter.

"Zatanna, you know using magic to win these fights is against the rules"

Normally, Zatanna would be affronted by this...but at the moment, she had other things on her mind.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Dick" they finally did learn his name, with an oddly sultry voice that was not normally heard from her. "I am so...sorry about that. Wouldn't you agree, Babs?"

"Oh, absolutely" Dick was now worried, Barbara did not like anyone but him or her father calling her babs, and even then not in front of someone "I do believe that some, punishment is in order"

"Wait...I wouldn't go that..." Dick said nervously as Zatanna had a wicked grin as Barbara walked up to her, bending her over. Said magician then shook her ass a bit too much.

"I think she deserves a spanking, what do you think, Dick?" he did not like how she kept saying his name...it sounded like she was talking about the organ...

"Oh, aren't you a bad girl, wanting to see me get punished...I think you need to be punished too" Zatanna commented with a sly grin, as she shook her ass a bit again.

Robin now had enough, he was blushing like mad, and another part of him was oddly getting active

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU TWO!" Robin, rather disturbed, fled from the two sexually charged females, who smirked.

"You can't run forever, Dick"

_Meanwhile, on the Watchtower_

Having, um, finished with Black Canary, a redressed Batman was now in a furious conversation with Alfred on their transmitter, hiding in a closet to try to avoid prying ears.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WAS THAT STRONG!" Batman raged

"I apologize, master Bruce, but you must be careful...there is a...well a fertility guarantee..."

"WHAT!"

"Look at this way, now Dick can learn how to raise a child, you often wondered if he needed a mother figure, and Dinah Lance is as close as he has after all these years. Now then, try not to run into any more females, even if you act like a playboy as Bruce Wayne, we don't need complications. Now you need to get back here as soon as possible" Batman agreed in full, and decided to make haste towards the nearest Zeta beam transport.

Batman then opened the closet, this closet being right across from the watchtowers gym...just as Hawkwoman exited the training room. The red haired, armored winged, B cupped female glowed pink as a replacement for her husband had just presented to himself.

'Crap' Batman cursed to himself

Alfred sighed from his communicator "Does it work with different species?" Alfred guessed only time would tell, perhaps 9 months?

_While the feathers flew wildly and probably got all sweaty_

A panting Robin was currently hiding behind a archery range target, wondering why Zatanna and Batgirl were after him...like that

He knew they both liked him...but that sort of behavior was not normal for them...and why did they glow pink like that.

Why did he think that was not Zatanna's magic.

"Oh come on...a bow?" he froze as he heard two other members of the team approach the range. "That is such an outdated weapon"

"Outdated or not, its still better for capturing foes alive..."

"Oh please, you fight an enemy, you kill him. Its that simple"

It was Artemis, dressed in the same uniform as she used to wear, if made larger as she had gained a breast size and a few inches in height since, being about a high C cup.

Ravager was a white haired, black and white armored teenage girl (Her new 52 look), with two swords on her back. A gun was on her hips, and she had small breasts, A cups.

Perhaps it was true what they said about A cup angst...because she and Artemis bickered worse than the archer with Kid Flash...or the clone Kid anyway.

Robin had no chance to escape...Rose was almost as good at detecting people, and chasing them down, as he and Batman were.

Then again, she was the daughter of Deathstroke, it was to be expected.

"This, is how you deal with your enemy" she drew out, not her sword...but her freaking machine gun!

He needed a new place to hide...


	2. adoption

Um, this story can be adopted...as this story is going to be sacrificed during the Crisis...


End file.
